


Kimi No Shiranai Kimochi

by KuroiSei



Series: Kimochimonogatari Series [1]
Category: Bakemonogatari, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, attempted suicide, beta ren and sei are Aoba's little brothers - they're twins, big gay harem, clear is the ultimate nadeko ok, each chapter references a song from the OST depending on the arc, enjoy, hope that doesnt confuse anyone too much, i think it goes without saying that i recommend the Bakemonogatari OST for ideal reading music, long series, loosely based on monogatari, lots of supernatural and angst, sorta - Freeform, trust me it'll get pretty serious pretty quickly, vampire!aoba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiSei/pseuds/KuroiSei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba Seragaki is a high schooler with two brothers, a dark past and hidden powers. When he sees the mysterious foreign transfer student Noiz fall from a window pierced with glass and metal he becomes entangled in the supernatural ‘oddities’ of those around him: Mio is a somewhat brattish child who just wants to return home to her family, Mizuki is the victim of a monkey’s paw curse, Clear is branded with stinging scars, the class rep Koujaku has more than one secret hidden behind his fox ears, and the mysterious Mink is less human than he seems. With the help of the homeless man Haga-san and his own powers, Aoba is sure to succeed: but at what cost?</p><p>(Multiple PVs/mostly 1st or 3rd revolving around Aoba)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Noiz Rabbit Part 1 - Falling Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This idea's been stewing in my head for a while since I finished Bakemonogatari, and at last I'm bringing it to you all ~
> 
> It works in arcs, like the anime does, like so:
> 
> Kimochimonogatari (Feeling Story)  
> Noiz Rabbit Part 0.5  
> Noiz Rabbit Part 1  
> Noiz Rabbit Part 2
> 
> Kissumonogatari (Kiss Story)  
> Mio Cub Part 0.5  
> Mio Cub Part 1  
> Mio Cub Part 2
> 
> Negaimonogatari (Wish Story)  
> Mizuki Otter Part 0.5  
> Mizuki Otter Part 1  
> Mizuki Otter Part 2
> 
> Sasaretamonogatari (Sting Story)  
> Clear Jellyfish Part 0.5  
> Clear Jellyfish Part 1  
> Clear Jellyfish Part 2
> 
> Aisumonogatari (Ice Story)  
> Mink Eagle Part 0.5  
> Mink Eagle Part 1  
> Mink Eagle Part 2
> 
> Irezumimonogatari (Tattoo Story)  
> Koujaku Fox Part 0.5  
> Koujaku Fox Part 1  
> Koujaku Fox Part 2
> 
> Fans of Monogatari will notice that I've added a completely original arc for Mink - that'll be a surprise until we get there, but I'm looking forward to writing it already ~
> 
> All that's left to say is that I'll appreciate every reader of this, and I'd love to hear your feedback ~

_**Kimochimonogatari: Noiz Rabbit Part One** _

“The needles that closed you up / Somewhere along the way / began to stab Into my heart / It hurts. It's all your fault.” **Staple Stable - Chiwa Saito**                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

 

_It was all very sudden. So sudden that even I was surprised that I had made that decision myself rather than having it be a thing of accidental means. It was surely my own action, I knew that for sure, but the action of falling out of - no - through a window left much to be desired in terms of making one’s own intentions clear. People would find my body soon enough, I knew that full well, and it would reflect well on those who knew me if it looked as an action of accident rather than suicide. But to me it made no difference, because death, whatever the cause, was death, and death was the peaceful end of all things. That was all it was to me._

_I gave myself credit for this method of self-execution. It, over anything else, gave one time to think, and that was the thing that I was most grateful for. It was rather morbid that my last thoughts were of the glass of the window piercing my flesh and leaving permanent marks and dents that even the best of funeral make up artist could not even attempt to fix. But it was funny. Imagining the looks on their stupid faces as they tried and failed to cosmetically heal my dented flesh and sunken, bloody eyes. If anything, the last laugh would be on them. Death was not a prank, I knew that full well, but it was better than life and that was why the whole thing had been arranged so far in advance. I had decided to die long ago, and this was my perfect moment to strike._

_The feeling of falling flight, the swooping pull of gravity on my shoulders, was the best feeling I had felt in life. The only feeling I had truly physically felt for several years, and ironically enough it made me feel alive for once in my life. Ha. Everyone tells you not to give up, but in my last moments, feeling that sense of gravity calling me downwards, I could not have recommended it more. Why try when you can feel this good? That was how I’d thought._

_But alas my flight had ceased prematurely, and the falling feeling had sunken in my stomach, manifesting itself as if it were a dull sense of nausea. My bloodied and breathing body had fallen into the hands of a blue haired student, and his piercing golden eyes had been the last stab of glass before my ordeal was over and I sank into the fading abyss of unconsciousness. I was alive._


	2. Noiz Rabbit Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note:
> 
> Akahane-san is Koujaku. Akahane means Red Feather, so I thought it would make a pretty good last name for him. He won't be the only one with a last name, so I'll inform you when any new last names come in, ok?
> 
> As always, comments and such are greatly appreciated ^ o ^ ~

**Kimochimonogatari: Noiz Rabbit Part Two**

 

_“Don't let go of me_

_With that kind of, kind of smile_

_You make to any kind of person”_

**_Staple Stable - Chiwa Saito_ **

 

The wind blew strongly that morning. The bike practically flew me to the school gates within minutes, and the feat was so impressive that it appeared that I had beaten even our prompt class rep to the entrance. As my bike ground to a halt leisurely in response it became clear that Akahane Koujaku himself had not been that much later, though, and the gust of wind that blew at that very moment exposed something that appeared to be for my own eyes only. Intriguingly enough, the neat and proper (or so I had thought) boy’s hair and glasses hid what appeared to be something that was most certainly prohibited by school rules: A large black tattoo. It grasped his crimson eyes possessively, like a lingering spirit, and it appeared to emit an aura that was completely indescribable, even to my heightened senses and seeing eyes. But I had not been given time to dwell on the fact, as the curious wind had ceased as soon as it had begun, and rather halfheartedly so, and given from the calm and level expression on Akahane-san’s now-covered face, he had not processed the fact that I had uncovered his secret. For fear of him becoming cold towards me, however, I decided to keep it to myself. It was probably a badly-engineered prank on the young man, I thought, and if I pried then that would be the end of our sort-of friendship for good. And that would be bad by any means. Though the ladies’ man didn’t look it, he was studious and incredibly clever - so much so that he was the top student in the whole school - and that was an alliance that I could not afford to lose this close to an exam period. Akahane was an ally, and I was going to have to accumulate all the allies I could get before it was too late.

 

Locking my bike into place, I turned once again to the raven-haired class rep, only to find that he was much closer, peeking down to meet my eyes and offering a friendly, if not default, smile to me.

“Good morning, Seragaki-kun. You’re out early.”

“Ah, Iinchou. Good morning...”

I yawned, my eyes flitting to the ground as if to search for more words to say. Akahane-san, of course, found them before I could.

“It’s odd for you to be out this early, Seragaki-kun. Are you meeting someone?”

“No, actually. Well, I was thinking of getting some studying done before we have to start preparations for the culture festival, actually. You know, since we’ll have a lot to do between us when that comes around.”

Akahane’s eyes lit up and became shining red lanterns at the mention of my growing study habits.

“Ah! That’s great, Seragaki-san. Perhaps you’d like us to study together sometime? I have a lot of free time since I get my homework done rather early, so it wouldn’t be a problem.”

Yes, this was good. This was very good. My ally had presented me with an ideal opportunity, and I would have had to be mad to turn it down. I nodded, vigorously enough to show my interest, but hopefully not so much that I looked overeager. I had to play it at least slightly cool. This was Akahane-san after all.

“That’d be great, Akahane-san. With your help, who knows, maybe I could actually pass to a good standard this year.”

“I’m flattered that you think that, but I just know what I know, Seragaki-san. That’s all there is to it.”

 

He gave me a sly smile, walking through the bike racks to the school building’s entrance. That meant I had been accepted. We waved to each other as our paths forked, and I was dragged back into the lazy turmoil of my own thoughts for a short time. That is, until a sharp shattering sound dragged me from the tepid sea of my own mind and allowed me to rise to the imminent dilemma that lay in my peripheral vision.

 

_He was falling, the blonde boy from class one._

 

_**_BLACK INTERLUDE SCREEN_** _

 

_**It was a surprise noone else had yet noticed / It was as if the sound had been silent to everyone but myself / Upon retrospect, perhaps I should have taken that into account before I caught him in my arms / Perhaps, as I heard the sound of the bell toll in time with the smashing glass / I should have realised for myself that that was what he had intended all along / He was a clever boy, after all, wasn’t he?** _

 

_**_WHITE INTERLUDE SCREEN_** _

 

He was bleeding / He was bleeding all over / Yet he did not appear to feel a thing

 

_**_BLACK INTERLUDE SCREEN_** _

 

_He was Noiz, and he was the blonde from Class One._

 

He was Noiz, and nobody knew his name in this country besides the teachers and the government.

 

He was Noiz, and nothing besides from that.

 

When he fell he was Noiz, and when he awoke he was still Noiz.

 

He would always be only a background noise, like the sound of static emitted from your television screen.

 

He opened his eyes.

 

_**_ERROR_** _

 

His eyes were a deep and regal green.

 

He lashed out, hit me with his brass knuckles and left my sight, still dripping with blood.

 

_**_TIME PASSES / IT IS NOW EVENING _** _

 

“Noiz-san?” Akahane-san mouthed faintly in poorly muffled shock, pen in mouth,“Why would anyone want to know more about a little brat like him?”

Akahane-san being so deeply judgemental of anyone, a fellow student no less, had to be a negative indication of their character. It was so terribly uncharacteristic of him that it struck a chord within me, and all of a sudden I wondered what could have in turn struck such a nerve within Akahane that he would hate Noiz in such a way. The tattoo..? Surely not.

“It’s an interesting story, Akahane-san. You see, as our paths forked and the school bell rang, he fell out of a window. I caught him, barely, and it was as if his whole body had been pierced with glass. I was going to call an ambulance but he hit me and ran before I could even get a word in edgeways. It was strange.”

Akahane-san silently fumed and slumped significantly in his seat. Seeing such a rigid young man in such a manner would have been humorous, but for some reason I had a feeling laughter would only rile him up more, and coercing out his own anger couldn’t have at all been good. I wasn’t about to throw my friendship (was it a friendship?) with him out of the window so close to exams. It would be foolish of me.

“Have you considered that it could have been an attempt at suicide? The sync between the bell and his fall cannot have been a coincidence, and I think we all know you can’t just fall through a glass window.”

“True, but why here? Why now? Why didn’t he just kill himself for real when I caught him and get it over with?”

Akahane-san sighed, closing his workbook, “That kid’s weird at the best of times, Seragaki-san. There’s nothing that any of us can do to get into his head and that’s that. And much as I’d like to see the brat die, we can’t dismiss his actions just yet. There’s probably a deeper reason. There always is, isn’t there?”

“That is true, isn’t it. But what could it be? The kid’s super rich, he’s clever, he has everything. What could he ever want from an early death, and from falling from a tower no less?”

“Kids these days are weird, Seragaki-san. I’d deem it wise for you to leave him alone. He’s a bad kid, and sorts like him are as hard as stone - no matter how hard you try you’ll never reach him, so why bother in the first place?”

I stood up, deeming this the dead end to a morbid conversation, and grabbed my books, stuffing them into my bag and hooking the bag over my shoulder. My bike key glinted in the filtrated evening light.

“Oh, and there’s one last thing, Seragaki-san. He was ill as a kid, I do believe. It was pretty serious, so he was homeschooled until last year. But you probably knew that already, right?”

“I didn’t. That’s very helpful, Akahane-san. Thankyou for today.”

“No problem. Goodbye, Seragaki-san.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow, ok?”

“Mm. See you then.”

 

_**_RED SCREEN_** _

 

_**His eyes were pretty red / Sort of like blood but / If you attributed it to his face then / It seemed more like a tender flame / I thought to myself** _

 

_**_GREEN SCREEN_** _

 

Heading down the stairs again, I internally mulled over Akahane-san’s words, eventually coming to the conclusion that I would have to talk to Noiz again if I ever got the chance. It would be hard, certainly, given his violent tendencies, but if nobody even tried to get through to him before then at least I could say I had been the first to make an attempt. Still, I couldn’t help but doubt Akahane’s words. Noiz didn’t look ill in the slightest, and even if his supposed illness had healed, then it must have healed several years ago for him to be as healthy as he was now. Sure, yesterday wasn’t the best indicator of his health, but him being a classmate he wasn’t hard to spot in the hallways every now and then, and ever since he started high school he had looked as healthy as the next person. There had to be something more to it, surely.

 

_**_GREEN SCREEN_** _

 

**_I was dragged out of my reverie / by the very same person that had buried himself into my mind over the past day / I heard a Noiz on the stairs_ **

 

**__BLACK SCREEN__ **

 

_It was him again. Noiz._

 

He had been cleaned of the blood that had covered him before, but in its stead were hundreds, maybe thousands, of tiny red cuts. They clothed him like brush strokes on an abstract painting in rather poor taste, and his jacket hung lazily from his waist, leaving him fully exposed save for the cotton of his shirt. Even that faded to expose the scars beneath it, and it seemed as if there wasn’t a single spot on his body that wasn’t violated with red wounds. He didn’t seem to care, and blatantly averted his eyes as if to say that it didn’t hinder him in the slightest. Or was he trying to say something else entirely?

 

“It was a rabbit. It was the rabbit’s fault all along. The rabbit took my feeling.”

 

He spoke the words as if they were obvious. He spoke the words as if none of today’s events had occurred at all, as if he was merely reeling off the baseball scores, or acknowledging the commonplace, like saying that the sky was blue or the sun was a star. The rabbit? What rabbit? Just tell me, will you?

 

“What rabbit?”

 

I decided to speak up, realising that it would be defeating to think the words alone. Maybe that was a bad decision, considering that what followed was a swift blow to the mouth with his metal knuckles. It was the most pain I had felt in a while, and it was certainly the opposite of pleasant, that was for sure. I spat out a couple of teeth, struggling to breathe whilst choking back the blood that was slowly trickling down my throat and spilling out of my mouth. Ugh, this was going to take a while to clean up.

 

“Don’t tell a soul, now that you know. I’ll hit you again if you do, and maybe that mouth of yours won’t even be able to speak words again next time. Watch yourself.”

 

And just like that, he disappeared again. He stepped over my crouched figure, climbing up the stairs to some unknown classroom and sliding the door open and shut with the sort of efficiency and ease that the average severely wounded person would not even think of possessing. He was going to take some work.

As was my face in its current state, it seemed. I cleaned the blood off of the stairs easily enough, but when it got to my actual face it seemed that I was still bleeding pretty heavily, and my mouth ached so much at the time that I couldn’t even utter a goodbye to a fellow student on the way out of the school gates, having unlocked my bike and taken off down the path home again.

 

_**_TIME PASSES / IT IS NIGHT_** _

 

Green eyes glinted underneath the dim streetlamps on the bridge. It appeared Noiz had made himself known to me again.

 

“Wait, Noiz. I think I can help you. Wait.”

 

Noiz began to walk again, his hands clenching into fists, but I caught up with him, pedaling forward with great speed and coming face to face with him to block his path. He lifted his fist, and the silver knuckles he bore still shone red with my blood.

 

“Don’t hit me. I know it sounds crazy, but I have something to show you.”

 

I opened my mouth wide.

 

“There’s no mark. There’s no fucking mark.”

 

He ran his fingers along my teeth experimentally, poking them every so often in disbelief. It was probably the first time anyone had found out about my healing abilities aside from a select few, and for a reason. It would be ridiculous to just go around shouting “Hey, I’m Aoba Seragaki and I used to be a vampire so I heal like fucking Wolverine”. It would be pretty counterproductive.

 

“The fuck, man.  _The actual fuck_.”

 

He looked more curious than angry now, and his childlike demeanor became even more evident when his eyes glinted in the light, wide with poorly masked intrigue. I smiled, revelling in the look on his usually sour face. Well now that I had him pacified...

 

“If you like, I can take you to the guy who helped me. He lives in an abandoned building a few blocks from here. I’ll take you, if you like.”

 

He let out a quick “hm”, before jumping onto the back of my bike, back facing mine and legs dangling over the edge of the frame. Given the content of our brief encounters, it seemed he wasn’t much of a talker, and it seemed that this would be all I got out of him for now. That was satisfactory enough, for now.

 

It didn’t take long for us to get to the abandoned block of half-built flats, and aside from a half-muttered “Whatever you do, don’t try and touch me, perv”, there was complete, and surprisingly comfortable silence. Crickets and cicadas sang in unison that night, and the buildings around us paled in the moonlight like painted faces.

Ascending the stairs, he let out a disgusted sigh at the state of the place, and I followed him up, telling him that Haga-san was on the top floor. Then we fell into silence again, the only sounds being the dripping of old rain from cracked ceiling to cracked floor, and the dim echo of our footfall on the stairs. It didn’t take long to get to the top.

By the time I reached the top of the stairs, Haga-san was perched on a fading chair, ready and waiting.

 

“Long time no see, Aoba-kun. And who might this young man be?”

 

He tipped his ill fitting baseball cap to us, and gestured in Noiz’s general direction.

 

“Noiz. Nice pad, hobo.”

 

“Ohoho, well this one’s pretty fiery, huh, Aoba-kun. Not like the lovely Iinchou-kun that you brought last time. Shame.”

 

“Sorry, Haga-san. I’m afraid he’s got a rather pressing issue to be dealing with, so I thought this’d be the best place to go to sort it all out.”

 

“Of course, Aoba-kun. Now, Noiz-kun, what appears to be the problem?”

 

“My sense of feeling is gone. Pain, pleasure, the lot. I think it’s a rabbit.”

 

Haga-san’s face lit up in a dark sort of intrigue, and his glasses glinted in the slither of moonlight that had made its way into the open room.

 

“I thought so. You don’t need to say another word, little mister, I’ve got it already. Ever heard of the Moon Rabbit, kid?”

 

“The Moon Rabbit?”

 

Noiz narrowed his thin brows in confusion.

 

“Isn’t that the rabbit that people say makes mochi on the face of the moon?”

 

“Spot on, Aoba-kun. See, this rabbit isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be. It’s not a lunar being at all, but rather a god who left his imprint on it centuries into the past. A lunar god who resides on Earth.”

 

“But what could a rabbit want with me?”

 

“Nothing. It was forced down from its residence and forced to act. Are you that mentally incapacitated that you cannot remember even that, Noiz-kun?”

 

Noiz stuttered out a few syllables, taking a cautionary step back as Haga-san looked straight through him into what looked like the very depths of his own past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a looooooong time *sighs* don't worry though, updates should be pretty regular so you won't be waiting too long for new chapters. I tell you what, though, formatting from Word is a right bitch. Gawd.


	3. Noiz Rabbit Part 3 - Back To My Senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen to Noiz? What's all this about shiny white rabbits? Will Aoba ever be the same again? It's time to find out...
> 
> Comments and kudos are gladly welcomed ^ o ^ ~

**Kimochimonogatari Part 3**

_Gazing up from the pitch black world / The night sky seemed like it was raining stars / Since when I wonder / Have I been chasing after you?_

**_Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari - Supercell_ **

The water rushed around me and scalded my pale skin, leaving marks but not sensation as it crashed down like heavenly thunder upon hillsides. To any other person I am sure that it would look like a commonplace shower, but to me it was just another painful (how ironic) reminder that I was just a monster in the world of the living, and not a truly living person myself. The harsh water dug into and uprooted my cuts, and some of them even started bleeding again, but it was just another feast for the gore-weary eyes and not the feeling of being truly hurt. I sighed. The old geezer said this was just part of the process, and I was ready to believe him, but damn would I fuck him up if he made the situation worse than it already was.

It was already pretty late, around ten thirty or eleven at the earliest, when I stepped out of the shower and strode into my cluttered lounge. I had never found comfort in tidiness, and if anything a messy room (which this most certainly was – it seemed every surface and space was covered in old takeout packets and pizza boxes, and the rest was filled with cluttered consoles and computer screens) would help me think. I scanned the place for signs of life other than my own. Ah, Seragaki –kun was here. I had forgotten about his fading presence for a second there. What weird hair he had. It was a bright and distasteful blue, and it had been pulled around on both sides in some sort of mock mullet from a ponytail. Ugh, even a shitty mullet would have been more tasteful than that. Really, did the guy look in the mirror at all? He was seated with his head in his hands gazing at some stupid news report on the TV, completely unaware of my presence. So I got his attention in a way that I deemed funny enough to sustain my interest in him. How would he react, I wonder..?

_One, two, and…_

“Wh-what are you doing that for?” He screeched almost incoherently, covering his reddening face and furiously rubbing at the place where I had just kissed him. Ah, so he was the squealing type.

I settled myself down by his feet, crossing my legs and exposing myself as much as was possible with a towel around one’s waist. I wanted to make him feel like squirming. It was going to be fun.

“It was just a kiss,” I shrugged, “You’re not some fucking wuss that’s never even kissed anyone, are you?”

“N-nope. No way.” He stuttered, “I’m very experienced in these matters, if I do say so myself. Why do you ask?”

I smirked at that. Really, the guy was so fucking obvious. Denial didn’t suit his tacky little face, but it was sure interesting. I decided that I’d make it my goal in life to test it to the limit. But now there were more pressing issues at hand. I chose to dress in front of him, pulling some shorts, boxers and a t shirt from a nearby drawer and going about my business as he began to talk at me.

“So you told me it was a rabbit, and Haga-san called it a lunar god, didn’t he? Well I don’t know what he meant when he said it was pulled from the sky, but knowing you it was probably some teen occult prank or something, right? Kids do that nowadays, don’t they?”

He stopped short, realising that I wasn’t paying attention in the slightest, and I stood, allowing him to notice that his eyes were now at about the height of my crotch area and watching bemusedly as he stuttered out his next few words in an attempt to ignore it. Heh.

“S-so anyways… uh… I was thinking that you should tell me the whole story, yeah? I-I mean it’d inconvenience Haga-san if you didn’t explain the situation properly and I doubt you ever would given the childish way you treated him before, so I thought you’d find it easier to tell me. I mean you d-don’t have to at all but if that’s what you want then do, o-ok?”

“Not telling.” I said it blatantly and left it there. It would be a burden on the both of us if I told him: the emotional burden of my uprooting the story I had dug inside of myself for so long, and the guilty pitifulness that Seragaki-san would undoubtedly feel from knowing my secrets. I wasn’t ready for some weird guy to follow me around just for the sake of feeling sorry for me, and I most certainly desired to get this done without offloading my emotional baggage onto said weirdo for the sake of a personal problem.

“O-ok. Sure. Put some clothes on, kid.”

I smirked, choosing at that moment to begin to strip myself of what I’d been wearing up until that moment. Winding the weirdo up would probably put the pain out of my mind for a bit, so I settled for it.

“For fuck’s sake, Noiz, put your clothes back on. It’s not funny.”

I snickered, if only for the sake of disobeying his wishes. But my patience was wearing somewhat thin so I dressed myself yet again, eager to get this whole situation over and done with as quickly as possible.

“I’m done. Let’s go.

 

Crickets and cicadas called into the night like jesting shadows as I launched myself onto the back of Seragaki-san’s bike. We travelled for a good few minutes, passing flocks of houses and winding through dark, quiet streets. Streetlights cast coal-black shadows and spotlights on the floor. There was a ghostly shadow like that of a lost child at an old bus stop on our way, and the figure of a white cat strode before us as we rode to Haga-san’s place. I gripped the bike’s metal, and for a split second it felt like ice had consumed it – it was a fleeting feeling that I was shocked that I could feel, but I took it as my own imagination and anticipation and left it like that. We stopped momentarily for a second to allow a hunched figure in a red raincoat to cross the street, and I saw its mad, animalistic eyes as we rode past. They recognised me, and I knew them. But in the dark I could not fathom who they were, though the innate feeling of some relation could not help but prick me. I felt a small electric shock as the power running through the bike’s metal connected with my fingertip, and the current of it surged through my skin, leaving behind a faint sting as it disappeared inside of me. It was most certainly true that the night was a mysterious time, and the course of the journey, though it had been but a short one, was enough to convince me that I was not the only strange thing in this world. Seragaki-san, however, appeared to have seen and felt nothing, and followed me up the stairs in Haga-san’s building.

There was a… was it a girl? A boy? Well there was most definitely something in the corner as we traversed the path to Haga-san’s room. I stopped and looked down at them, noticing that their face was small with large, emotionless eyes, and they sat alone with an oversized fedora on their head and a stuffed bear toy for company. Right there, in the middle of the stairs.

“Who’s the kid?” I called to Seragaki. He looked down at them, standing close by and observing as I too had done.

“The lifeless husk of a fallen vampire. That’s who he is.”

“Hasn’t he got a name?”

“Not as far as I know. Just ignore him. He does that. Pretty much all he ever does.”

“Sure.”

My legs lost their balance somewhat as the long walk up to Haga-san’s room took its toll. I was clearly tired, and that weird run in on the stairs wasn’t doing anything to soothe the rampant confusion in my head. Haga-san was perched on the edge of a fallen cement block, looking rather pleased with himself.

“Ah, great to see you back, Noiz-kun, Aoba-kun.”

He tipped his trashy baseball cap at the both of us respectively.

“I’m sure you’ll be happy to know that I’ve given a name to the vampire, Aoba-kun.”

“Oh? What’s he called, then?”

“Sei. It means stillness, amongst other things. Suits him pretty well, don’t you think?”

“First of all, that’s kind of messed up, but I’ll let it slide. Second, when are you going to stop talking about your creepy ass living doll over there and sort my problem? You said you needed me now.”

“True, Noiz-kun. But I’m biding my time. We haven’t reached the right time yet. The moon isn’t overhead yet so there’s not much we can do until then.”

“I’m not going to forgive you if you fuck this up, you hear?”

“I know. That’s why we’re going to do it now. Come on, we need to get outside. Aoba-kun?”

His head snapped up, as if he had completely zoned out of the conversation.

“Bring the candles, if you will.”

“Got it.”

So there we were, standing outside like clueless idiots and holding candles that’d been lit by means of Haga-san’s shitty lighter and smelled faintly of pine trees. It was a little calming, and I had the feeling that Haga-san had had this in mind all along. He turned to the both of us, eyes suddenly serious.

“We’re going to arrange these candles in a circle around Tsundere-kun here, and he’ll be carrying one himself. Then we’re going to pray.”

“Why the hell would we pray?” exclaimed Seragaki-san with a look of desperation on his face “It took his feeling – won’t we have to fight it off?”

“Not at all. We need to make sure it receive an apology in the correct manner for what happened to it all those years ago.”

“An apology? But it was the one who hurt Noiz!”

“Not quite,” I sighed, turning to face him in all seriousness, “You could say we were both hurt. It was the culprit but by no means of its own.”

“Correct. Now it’s just about time for us to be getting on with this. Noiz, I’m going to ask you a series of questions now, and it is absolutely vital that you answer them in truth if you want to be saved from your predicament. Do you follow?”

I bowed my head. “Yes. Hurry up, will you?”

“Whatever you say, Noiz-kun. Now let’s begin. Describe as precisely and truthfully as you can the events of the day you lost your feeling.”

I took a sigh and closed my eyes. This wasn’t going to be easy.

“Well I was a pretty violent kid, so my parents jumped to the conclusion that I’d been possessed and took me to see some deranged cult members who confirmed their greatest fear. They needed to exorcise me as soon as possible, they said, and one night when I was asleep they woke me up, pulled me from my confinement and began to chant some demonic chant, standing over me in hoods and carrying knives, and jabbing me with them to ‘give the demon an exit route’. It was horrible. They tried to rape me to coax out the demon but I grabbed a knife and stabbed them in the neck before they could get too close. I thought I was some sort of deranged sacrifice, and I knew well that I wasn’t possessed but it scared me all the same. I was just a kid and they broke me. There was a flash of light, like that of a god descending to earth, and then when I woke up I couldn’t feel a thing and haven’t done since. My parents watched the whole time and I still can’t get their sick faces out of my head. I left home to come here and now I live by myself but I still can’t shake the disease that was the way they looked at me then. They were the possessed ones, not me. I think the light might have been the god you talked about before. Pulled from the sky to fulfil the wishes of that sick cult. I feel sorry for it. That’s all I can remember.”

“That’s it. Tell us how you felt.”

“I… I felt alone, like a monster. I felt like I wasn’t even living anymore, like they’d taken any chance I could have in life away from me. It made me want to kill myself and rid myself of the world around me and the cruel people in it.”

“Open your eyes.”

I opened my eyes cautiously, cracking them open just a little and slowly taking a breath. In front of me floated a magnificent rabbit, pure white and enshrouded in silver light. It was the same light as from that day.

**_“Beg me.”_ **

The ethereal sound resonated through me and shook my entire being, commanding me.

“Please. I beg of you. You and me both were used and broken, and I have already taken my revenge but I implore you that I am not the one you need to fight. It was the cult and not myself who committed these crimes, and you know it. Please, just give me back my feeling and leave me be and I will show you what you need to fight against.”

The burst of white disappeared as soon as it had arrived, satisfied with my plea for mercy. I watched as the white light disappeared into the full moon, drifting away like pale stardust, and like that I felt.

I felt. I felt everything. I…

“Looks like he’s passed out. Seeing a god isn’t easy business, you know. I’m surprised he could stand it at all.” He looked to me, eyes wide and smiling, “You know, you’re getting more and more creative ways to introduce your boyfriends to me. I wonder what’ll happen next time, though I doubt it’ll happen again. You’re rather infatuated with him, aren’t you?”

I almost dropped Noiz’s comatose body in shock.

“Perhaps.”

He smiled at me.

“You take care of him, ok? He’ll need seeing to after those injuries and he seems like the type to go it alone. Teach him that you can rely on other people. That’s the best thing to do now.”

“Thanks, Haga-san. I really appreciate it.”

Noiz awoke on the way back to his house. He was groaning with pain and hardly alert enough to stay awake for long, but I allowed it if only to know his condition.

“Ugh, everything hurts. And I mean everything.”

“Well then maybe you shouldn’t have tried to kill yourself, brat” I smiled down at him, making sure he knew that I understood him now.

“Maybe I’ll stick around you for a while. Maybe it’ll get me out of trouble.”

I laughed drily at that. How wrong he was.

“Maybe you should get some sleep and get those wounds looked at.”

“You’re right. Maybe I should just… sleep.”

“Mmhmm.”

He clung onto me on the bike and leaned into me, using me as a pillow. It was nice, feeling the warmth of someone that used to be that cold. I could get used to it.


	4. Mio Cub Part One - Lost Cub Wandering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... Let's meet Mio ^ o ^  
> This is more of a preview chapter like chapter one, so the next chapter will be a lot longer and in Aoba's PV. Just sayin ^ O ^ ~

 

**Kisumonogatari Part one**

_Here, go right / Then, go left / Oh, no matter which way I go / I end up nowhere_

**_Kaerimichi, Katou Emiri_ **

_I’m lost. I’m so very lost. It’s stupid, and it’s ever so babyish at an age like mine, but I feel so lost in every sense of the word. I feel like I’ve walked down every street, ran back across every road, followed and ignored every sign, and yet I’m still so very very lost._

_And it hurts. It hurts so very much. If I ask someone the way they’ll never look down at me and give me an answer. They’ll just look around as if they heard a hiss in the wind and carry on walking away. I’m not so ugly that no one can speak to me, am I? I’m not. I know I’m not. I’m a very pretty young lady, mother said so. I can’t just let my thoughts get to me like that. I need to keep walking._

_I pass a street lamp, doing a loop around it and turning in another direction to head down another path. I’ve walked it hundreds of times, but this time feels different. I walk to the park just like I used to before, and it feels kinda lonely to see that I’ve grown up though the world around me has never changed one bit. I get used to the unseeing faces around me and crawl under a bridge leading to where I want to be. There’s a bus stop by the park, and I decide to go over to it and see if there’s anyone there that can help me. Bus people are always helpful. Mother always told me that if you’re lost the person on the bus will show you the way. But there’s no one at the bus, only two people sitting on the swings. They’re both boys, I think. They can’t see me, so I can stare if I want to, and I do. One of them has this really weird blue hair and it’s super long, like girl hair, but his uniform says that he’s a boy so I won’t ask any questions. The other one’s kinda weird looking, probably from a different country because he has really pale skin and yellow hair, and he’s covered in cuts and bandages but I think that’s another thing mother told me not to ask about so I don’t risk it. I don’t want to get in trouble with a bad man, so I don’t think about it any more. He could be scary though, so I make sure to put up my guard for now. But…No. My eyes must be not working properly. It can’t be._

_He saw me, the blue haired boy. He really, truly saw me._


	5. Interlude - So why do they look different?

 

  * **AOBA :** Well, he looks exactly the same, aside from the fact that he wears a high schooler's uniform. Not much to say here, really



 

  * **NOIZ:** He doesn't have nearly as many piercings: probably only two or three in the regular places. He's covered in scars post-chapter one, and that becomes his distinctive feature. He still carries brass knuckles and wears a trashie beanie hat, but since he's in uniform (like a delinquent in style with jacket tied around him) then it's toned down a bit.



 

  * **KOUJAKU:** He's got his usual looks, and his uniform suits him well, but he also wears round glasses like Hanekawa does in the original Bakemonogatari series



 

  * **HAGA-SAN:** Again, no different from usual. Trashy, weird ass old man.



 

  * **SEI:** So far he wears the regular outfit that he wears in the series, except that it's a little more puffy and his fedora is huuuuuuuge. He wears an angel wing bag with huge wings that look like they could have sprouted from him.



 

  * **MIO:** She wears a cute pink seifuku with a white collar and ribbon, and carries a huge red randoresu (kids' leather bag) on her back, covered in little animal plushies. She has little cub ear hairclips on her head too.



 

That's all for now, folks ^ o ^ expect the next real update soon, ok? ~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start a little competition ^ o ^ ~
> 
> Every so often I'll post a question here, and if anyone can answer correctly in the comments section then they'll get a special sneak preview of the next chapter all to themselves ~
> 
> I know it must sound a little odd, but it's just a nice feeling to know I'm not just shouting into the void, yaknow? ~
> 
> FIRST QUESTION:
> 
> What do you think Mink's supernatural oddity will be? 
> 
> Bear in mind that an 'oddity' is usually a supernatural creature, parasite, curse, ailment, or alter ego, and you can't cheat from Monogatari because Aisumonogatari will be completely and utterly original ^ o ^ ~
> 
> That's all for now - if you think you have the answer, feel free to comment, ok? ~


End file.
